


When the Gloves Come Off

by southsidesister



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidesister/pseuds/southsidesister
Summary: With the tension at work wearing her down, Donna decides to visit Harvey at the gym where he teaches her how to box. After such an intense session, a little winding down is a must. Canon Darvey in s9.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 26





	When the Gloves Come Off

_..._

**When the Gloves Come Off**

°•.•°

DONNA STRETCHED her arms out with her fingers linked and moved her head from side to side. Her shoulders were tense, more tense than usual and she cursed the late nights and early mornings she had been spending in the office lately.

Faye Richardson's presence at the firm was keeping everybody on edge, especially Donna and Harvey, since she didn't know about their blossoming relationship yet and the couple would try their might to keep it that way. For now.

No matter how often she told herself the woman was merely doing her job, Donna couldn't help but entertain the thought Faye just liked being a bitch.

She glanced at the clock. 7.30 pm. Although she wasn't entirely done for the day, she was done with the day. The report Faye had requested on all of Harvey's cases since 2014 was due by end-of-day tomorrow and she was almost finished with it. She would have been done already if Faye hadn't been breathing down her neck every fifteen _goddamn_ minutes. Above all, her request for the report had triggered an uneasiness in Donna she had seldom experienced before. Why would Faye want to know about Harvey's cases? She clearly wasn't a fan. Was she hoping to find something to hold against him?

The desire to protect Harvey had never raged more fiercely. And right now, the desire to see him raged even worse.

The laptop closed on a sigh and Donna pushed her chair back, grabbed her items, and strolled over to Harvey's office. Anticipating the moment his eyes landed on her and the way they always lit up as his gaze traveled over her body, made her increase her pace, butterflies fluttering wildly in her stomach.

Not even a month since they had gotten together and she was head over heels in love with Harvey. Loving him wasn't exactly new. She already loved him and had loved him for years. But in a forced platonic way, because he had made it crystal clear he wasn't interested in her romantically. Interested, ready. It didn't matter. Because once he finally realized he wanted to be with her, the floodgates to her love for him were opened and they had drowned them both in a waterfall of love and affection.

She still felt dizzy from the one-eighty. But it was a good, blissful dizziness, because as much as things sucked at work at the moment, going home with him, or like tonight, to him, always made everything else seem unimportant.

When she got to his office, his secretary was packing up and as soon as the young man saw her, he flinched and ceased his actions.

"Mr. Specter left ten minutes ago. Is there anything I can do for you, Ms. Paulsen?"

Her heart sank. If there was one thing to cheer her up after a long day, Harvey was it; the embodiment of everything good in her life. And without him, the weight of her job and the tasks she should still get finished, hit her twice as hard, and left her feeling guilty for leaving. "Did he tell you where he went?"

"I'm sorry. He told me you knew." As if he was about to be whipped for doing something wrong, Harvey's secretary dropped his gaze.

"That's okay, Colin. Good night." And with that she turned around, wrecking her brain wondering where he might have gone, because he must have told her. He always did. Just like he shared everything else with her, no holds barred. It was a new side of him she gladly explored. And she tried her best to reciprocate, now that they spent every waking minute together, even though being open to him was still a challenge at times. But she was learning. Growing. Confident in knowing she had the perfect partner to share life's journey with.

As she made her way to the elevator, Donna suddenly remembered what Harvey had told her: he was going to the gym after work. Like her, he had been having a hard time at the office, too. The impending doom hovering over their heads was starting to wear him down. And whenever he got stressed, he boxed.

In their decade-and-a-half working side by side, day in, day out, she had seen him in many forms, including his workout gear. But never once had she seen him at the gym, working up a sweat, fighting. It was about time she did something about that, because the thought alone sent a shiver down her spine and a tinge of excitement to harden her nipples.

* * *

HARVEY WAS punching away at his trainer. Roger was riding him hard tonight, but he didn't care. In fact, he kinda liked the beat down, because it forced his mind on something other than the shit at work.

With his gloves tucked against his chin, Harvey waited for Roger to take his next swing. When he hesitated, Harvey launched forward, and threw a left jab followed by a right uppercut that pushed the other man into the ropes. He was about to backup his assault with an additional right cross, when he spotted a flash of auburn in his peripheral vision and he froze for a second.

Roger hit him square in the jaw.

Harvey stumbled back, the pain hitting him a few seconds later and he shook his head to stop it from spinning. When he looked down, he saw Donna staring at him, wide-eyed, a look of utter horror on her face.

Licking his lips, he tasted blood, and he grinned as he walked to the side of the ring. Leaning into the ropes, he smiled, "What are you doing here?" Sweat was dripping off his forehead and exhilaration coursed through his veins, pumping him with endorphins. Top that off with seeing his favorite person, he was on cloud nine.

"I thought I'd surprise you," she stammered, looking no less shocked than a moment ago. "You're bleeding."

With the back of his arm, he wiped at his mouth. "It's nothing."

"Hey, Specter! You done sweet talking? We got a training session going here."

Roger sounded serious and Harvey winked at Donna before he returned his attention to his trainer. "Sorry, man. Had to say _hi_ to my girl."

"You sure that's your girl? She looks way out of your league," Roger teased, having sized up the redhead when they had been talking, and throwing another punch, which Harvey ducked easily.

"Don't I know it." He swallowed a breath and got his head back in the match with a new desire to not only work his body but show off a little in the process. Donna had never seen him box before, and he sure as hell would impress her.

After all the time they had already known each other, there wasn't much she didn't know about him, but this was something else and the notion warmed his heart as he took another hit because his mind had wandered off to the realm of Donna, where he always got lost.

Without realizing, he had stupid grin plastered on his face for the rest of the training.

* * *

DONNA WATCHED how Harvey got knocked around as if he were a rookie. If this had been a real fight, there was no way he would have come out on top. Even though seeing him lose wasn't something she associated with Harvey, it never unsettled her. He obviously enjoyed himself and Harvey fighting with all his might was more than enough for her to relish watching him and his delicious body move with speed, power, and skill.

Feeling out of place and like she was being leered at by too many sweaty men, Donna took a seat in the corner, next to the water cooler. She had been to gyms before, but never a boxing gym and the lack of women stood out to her. The air was heavy with a mix of disinfectant and sweat, a pumping music keeping a rhythm for the fighters either sparring or going crazy on a punching bag. _Yeah_ , not exactly her scene.

A few guys tried to get her attention, but she hardly paid them any, other than a friendly greeting or more annoying pleasantries when the guy was trying really hard.

She only had eyes for one man. _Her_ man.

Damn, Harvey looked fine up in that ring! His body she had come to know very well, and it was as agile and strong as she knew it to be, even though with her he was invariably sweet and considerate and not always as dominant as she liked him to be. But up there, he oozed pent-up aggression and primal instinct as he fought.

The display sent a jolt of heat straight to her core.

* * *

A FEW minutes later, Harvey took his final punch for the night. He was spent, having given it his all and then some throughout the training.

He glanced over to Donna, who seemed to have been taken hostage by a conversation with someone he didn't know.

The otherwise always upbeat redhead he was madly in love with had become a little less spirited lately. He knew how hard it was for her to have to deal with Richardson and he could tell today had been no different as he took in how her shoulders hunched slightly forward and exhaustion was rigid in her features. With her hair tied in a casual ponytail, she still looked like the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Boxing always cleared his mind and helped him focus. Maybe it could do the same for her. He knew she'd be able to keep up physically. If anything, all the hours of practicing yoga and eating healthy had given her stamina even he had trouble keeping up with at times. In the bedroom, she definitely challenged him. She was insatiable and he smiled to himself remembering how they were still making up for thirteen lost years. However, right now, she looked like she needed saving.

"Donna!" To cover the distance and the noise, he yelled, and she turned at once, alarm on her face. "Can you come here for a sec?" She didn't hesitate to abandon whoever she was conversing with to talk to themselves and was by the center mat in a flash. Harvey leaped down and gave her a quick kiss. "Everything okay?" He had to admit, when she'd walked in, the first thing on his mind was something was wrong. But when she had patiently waited for him to finish his workout, he knew whatever it was, hadn't been that pressing.

"Yeah, just wanted to see you," she said, leaning in for another kiss and Harvey could tell that wasn't the whole story. He made a mental note to pry it out of her later. When they were home alone. Not in a half-empty gym on a Thursday night in July.

"You wanna give it a go?" He motioned to the ring, unable to hide a hopeful smile from creeping at the corners of his mouth.

"Harvey," she said incredulously. "You know I don't box."

"I know, but maybe you can give it a shot, pretend I'm Faye and let out some of that frustration I know you're holding onto." The dig was small, enough to let her know that no matter how well-versed she was at concealing her emotions, she couldn't hide from him. And when a flash of shock crossed her expression, he knew he had been right.

* * *

DONNA BLINKED. Had Harvey, the most oblivious man she had spent over a decade explaining to how _he_ felt, called her out? Nothing could have prepared her for the feeling she got knowing she was with a man who _knew_ her, who got her and who was not afraid to call her on her bullshit.

Never one to walk away from a challenge, she gave him a rebellious smile. "Okay, let's go."

The radiant beam that appeared on Harvey's face brightened up the entire place and no matter how big of a fool she would make of herself pretending to throw a punch, seeing him this happy was worth it.

"Let's get you some gloves," he said, walking over to a more quiet corner near a row of mats and punching bags.

Donna took off her shoes and was glad to have changed into a pair of jeans and a loose fitting shirt before coming here. There was no way she would have walked into the gym wearing her pink Oscar de la Renta and her brand new Louboutins and she mentally patted herself on the back for thinking ahead as Harvey proudly started explaining the basics of boxing.

He showed her where to keep her hands, to try and relax her muscles and shoulders, put her left foot out and turn her pelvis as she threw a right cross.

Placing his hands firmly on her body while brushing his chest to her back, he took way too much pleasure in instructing exactly how she should move her hips. In addition, his breath was burning like fire on her skin and she almost forgot they weren't alone.

Okay, so maybe the odor from the often used, less often cleaned gloves was something she could do without, but once she started hitting that punching bag, it was like a new version of herself got unleashed; the Donna buried deep inside who generally held too much in and who had been graciously given an outlet.

She almost felt sorry for the sack of sand if she hadn't been gasping for air in less than sixty seconds.

"Calm down. Take a breath," Harvey said, extending his water bottle. "You gotta exhale with every punch or you won't get enough oxygen into your lungs to keep going."

As soon as she got her breathing under control, something she thankfully knew how to do, she moved back into position and worked that bag for all its worth as she absorbed each and every one of Harvey's directions.

After a while, she took another break, not used to the assault her muscles were experiencing, but already loving the soreness she'd be feeling in the morning.

"If you wanna stop, we can just go," Harvey suggested foolishly.

"No way, Specter. We're getting in that ring." Having an audience had never bothered her before. If anything, she loved being in the spotlight. And whether that was a Broadway stage or a boxing ring, she didn't care.

* * *

HER TENACITY made Harvey's shorts grow a little tight. Now he was the one who wanted to go home.

And fuck her six ways from Sunday.

But he would indulge her desire as she sashayed her ass in front of him towards the now-empty ring. Never in a million years would he have guessed that having his girlfriend at the gym would be… _fun_. Dreadful. Embarrassing. Definitely. But here she was, genuinely enjoying herself doing something he had loved since he was just a kid. And he was marveling at every minute of it.

So, he watched her as she climbed up the stairs and crawled in between the ropes like she had done it a thousand times before and he inhaled a steadying breath. Goddamn, he loved that woman. It was about time he told her, too, but not right now. Tonight he'd find the perfect moment.

"You coming?" she asked, confusion drawing her eyebrows down in a frown.

Shaken from his reverie, he took a minute to get his feet back on the ground before he clambered into the ring and came to a halt in the center. "Now, I'm gonna come at you with a right cross, which you'll defend by pushing my hand away with your left glove and then you'll counter with a right cross." He held up his glove, indicating she should hit him there, instead of in the face. "Okay? I won't go fast, so you'll see it coming," he added, making sure she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. As if he could.

Donna nodded as Harvey began with his first punch, which was more like him moving his hand to caress her cheek. The blow he got in return was strong and every bit as fiery as she was and he snickered. "Good. Keep this up."

Repetition was everything to get the technique down and once he felt Donna got the gist, he changed the routine, until she was landing two, three punches in a row.

They were at a right cross, left jab, right uppercut combination, which was going well. Donna was able to throw the punches one after another, like a natural. Every now and then he would correct her, explaining how best to improve her form. When Donna messed up an uppercut, Harvey stepped forward, ready to correct her when her right glove hit him straight in the jaw.

Because of their close proximity, the power she packed and Harvey being mid-step, he lost his balance as he stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet and landing flat on his ass.

"Oh my God!" Donna screamed, as she knelt by his side at once, eyes bigger than he'd ever seen. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

With the sound of Velcro being torn loose, Harvey reached up and took her face between his gloved hands and pulled her down on top of his chest, kissing her hard with no regard for the other athletes surrounding them as the room faded away.

There was nothing decent about the kiss, the way he ravished her mouth in public. He was almost relieved his gloves prevented him from roaming her body or he would have embarrassed them both. But his erection was growing, so he ground his hips into her jeans for some friction as they lay on the mat in the center of the gym.

Whistles and catcalls broke out all around them. "She hit you good, Specter," someone yelled, but he ignored the remark, too busy melting into her being as she reacted to his arousal with a soft moan. "Get a room," commented another.

Donna finally severed their connection with a reprimanding look on her face. But with her lips swollen, her cheeks flushed and hair messy and damp with sweat, she just looked adorable.

He felt his stomach flutter and smiled. "You got me!"

"I sure did," she sassed proudly.

"You ready to go home now?" he groaned with a nod, glancing between their bodies where their hips were still attached.

"Are you kidding? My arms are killing me," she admitted, giving him a surreptitious smile.

* * *

"Ms. Paulsen! I hadn't expected to see you here," Ray cheered, when he saw them both exit the gym.

"Hi Ray. I came here to surprise him." Donna got in as Harvey walked around to the other side.

Ray gave her a welcoming smile and closed the door the minute she got settled. He joined them in the car and asked, "Where to?"

Harvey never looked his way, too busy nuzzling Donna's neck; an action he stopped only to grunt out, "My place."

* * *

THE SHOWERS at the gym were good enough for Harvey but Donna would be damned to get naked in an all-men's locker room. Some gyms facilitated women, but Harvey's didn't and she had opted to shower at home.

Unfortunately, Harvey was all over her. From the moment they had gotten in the car, all the way up to his condo. Being around Ray was no longer a reason to behave, having made out in front of him on more than one occasion, with the driver smirking happily as he sneaked a peek in the rearview mirror. But now that they were alone, she struggled containing him and his actions.

They stopped at the foot of the bed.

"Harvey, please. Let me take a shower first. My hands still smell because of those gloves." The only reason she begged was because she was all too familiar with his powers of persuasion and how defenseless she was against them.

Having just showered himself, he resigned. "Fine. But be quick," he whispered against her lips, his hard body flush against hers as he towered over her, a smirk tugging on his lips. "I wanna have my way with you."

"Really? You hadn't made that clear yet," she teased, putting some distance between them to unbutton her jeans and drop them to the floor. He was being bossy and her clit throbbed with delight.

Harvey's hands cupped her butt and drew her close once more. "Real quick," he demanded, before he planted one more kiss on her lips and tore himself away, leaving a smiling and soaking wet Donna to undress and take the shortest shower in the history of showers.

When she emerged from the bathroom a short while later, a towel wrapped around her body, her hair up and still dry, she found Harvey sitting on the bed. The summer sky had shifted into a bright night and the only light in the room came from his bedside table lamp, casting him in all kinds of sinful shadows.

Clad in nothing but his boxers, he rested one arm behind his head and with the other he toyed with the cap of a plastic bottle, flipping the lid open and closed. Over and over. His eyes were dark and his gaze unflinching as he tracked her movement towards him. The liquid was hard to make out and she swallowed thickly, a cold shiver running down her spine.

He was up to something.

"Whatchu got there?" she drawled, anticipation crawling under her skin as she approached.

He patted the bed next to him. "I noticed your muscles were a bit tense. And after our training, I thought I'd relieve some of that tension and make sure you can still lift your arms in the morning." Her eyebrow shot up with suspicious surprise and he grinned. "Don't worry. You can return the favor later."

He threw her that Specter-smile and her knees wobbled at the thought his big hands were about to be all over her. "How do you want me?" she flirted, a little nervous at this unexpected change in events.

"Your stomach. But lose the towel first," he demanded, with a quick nod of his head.

Donna felt his scorching eyes burn a path down her body as she lazily loosened the wrap and dangled the white cloth between her thumb and fingers before she dropped it to the floor.

Harvey unabashedly rearranged himself as he crawled to his knees, a visible bulge in his underwear she was dying to unwrap.

She paused for a second to allow him a good look, and she noticed the playfulness had left him, making way for something else she couldn't place as she laid down.

* * *

ONCE DONNA got situated, her arms alongside her body, Harvey sat on her legs, keeping his weight on his own. He was at half-mast and in no rush to make love to her. Of course, he would. Multiple times. But she deserved more than just a good fucking tonight. Surprising him like she had and boxing with him, had thrilled him to no extent, so, her pleasure was at the forefront of his mind.

He drizzled some lotion on her back, and her body winced at the sensation. How had they not done this before? Lathering his hands, he rubbed them together, warming the liquid before he placed both palms on her shoulder blades and started moving in slow circles.

Donna shuddered under his touch for a good while before he felt her relax and surrender to his caress.

"You really are tense," he reiterated as he moved over a particular taut muscle on her left shoulder. He massaged the tension out with care, contemplating broaching the subject and deciding now was as good a time as any. "Is Faye still riding you about that report on me?"

"Harvey." With her eyes closed and her voice soft, she had an indifferent smile on her lips.

So, she didn't want to talk about it. But he did. "I don't like what it's doing to you."

"What is it doing to me?" she asked, curiously. The smile she had sported slowly faded and he rubbed her more vigorously, trying to distract her.

He worked her left arm from top to bottom, taking his time touching every inch of her incandescent skin, before he responded. "It's getting to you. And I know you don't like it but I can tell."

Her body tensed up and he cursed inwardly.

"I think she has something against you personally, Harvey. I'm just afraid she'll come for your license if we piss her off even more."

It was a suspicion he'd had from the minute the Bar had taken over their firm. But Donna's concern and protective instinct for him, hit him harder than ever before. If there was ever any doubt, it evaporated like snow in the sun. She loved him, too.

"I know." It also explained why she had been edgy lately, recalling how Donna being in trouble had always affected him.

"Why are you okay with this?" Donna tried to turn, no doubt hating to have this conversation in the position they were in, but Harvey's hands prevented her from moving, unwavering in their movements as he moved to her other arm.

"Like you said. She won't be around forever. We just have to sit it out. And right now, I want you to forget all about work and relax," he commanded as he rubbed his thumbs over her lower back until she moaned softly when he hit a particular stiff spot.

He ran his knuckles upward, along her spine, massaged her shoulders again and let his hands run down her arms, until she was covered in a layer of oil. Feeling her sleek skin under his heated touch, caused a pounding in his shorts and he decided to explore further.

Bringing his palms to her hips, he moved even lower, over her buttocks, down her legs. Adding more lotion, he first took care of one leg before giving all his attention to the other, until he felt her writhe against the mattress.

"Easy there," he smirked, knowing exactly where she wanted to be touched next.

With a hand on each calf, Harvey inched upwards, his thumbs trailing the insides of her long legs until he reached the apex of her thighs where he added more pressure, pulling her apart as he brushed over her lips.

He shouldn't have been surprised to find her wet, but his dick twitched, desperate to be buried inside of her heat. Reaching for both her wrists, he crossed them on her lower back and easily held them in place with one hand.

Donna lifted her hips off the mattress in protest or in need. Whichever it was, the move allowed him better access and he took the invitation to run a finger between her folds until he hit her clit, where he lingered.

Her whole body jerked.

"So eager," he teased, almost unable to contain himself.

"Harvey," she warned, and he knew he had her.

He slipped two fingers inside as he lowered his face to hers, breathing in her ear. "You're so goddamn hot." He moved faster, pinning her down and he could feel she was close, the way her walls squeezed around him.

"Harvey, please," she begged, undulating under him.

"Don't move," he ordered as he sat to the side and slid off his boxers. With an oily hand, he rubbed himself quickly, before he repositioned his body on top of her. Pushing her knee out and up to her shoulder, he leaned on his elbows, hovering above her. With her hips slightly raised, his rigid length didn't need any direction to her entrance, finding her sex on its own, where it lanced her in a fluid motion.

* * *

HARVEY CROWDED her, breathing hot air against her ear while he took her apart, one calculated thrust at a time. Her sensitive nipples scraped against the silk of the sheets, trapped beneath his body. The friction their position was providing was too much too soon, the way he filled her perfectly, his scent teasing her nostrils, his torso sliding over her slick skin. He was everywhere.

Trying to keep from crying out, she moaned into the bedsheets, gripping them until her knuckles turned white, her skin was on fire and she was afraid she might break.

"Harvey!" she wept, which only coaxed him on as he drove into her harder with a steady, pulverizing rhythm. "Fuck!" Her cries were muffled as her body endured his annihilating onslaught.

"Ahh, fuck. Let go," he grunted, picking up his pace, his agile hips slapping into her as he stretched her over and over again until her slick walls spasmed and her voice went up in pitch as her orgasm rose.

Clutching his arm as she moaned his name, she exploded into oblivion.

Profanities filled the air thick with love and lust between them as he slammed into her convulsing sex, his own body jerking involuntarily as he released inside of her.

Harvey collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her delicate frame, and not yet ready to relinquish their connection as he tried to catch his breath.

With his face still buried in the crook of her neck and his heartbeat slowly returning to normal, he rolled onto his side and gathered her into his body, continuously touching her, never far away.

Brushing his lips over her clammy forehead, he left a tiny trail of kisses down to the tip of her nose before he moved backwards enough to look into her eyes. "Listen. Don't worry about that report, okay? I mean, I love your concern for me, but don't let it get to you. It's not worth it."

Donna just stared at him, her consciousness still halfway between that shattering orgasm and a discussion she didn't want to have. "Love, huh?" she taunted softly.

Stealing a kiss, she nestled herself into his chest as he hummed in response and she let her mind and body fade blissfully in his embrace while his fingertips drew lazy circles on her back.

"I love you, Donna."

It wasn't the first time he'd said it, although it had been years since that bizarre night following that whole Liberty Rail debacle. They hadn't been together then. But they were now and she knew. Had known. Still, hearing him say the actual words was so much sweeter than _knowing_ and she smiled, feeling the drum of his rampant heartbeat against her cheek as she inhaled his signature scent.

Searching for his eyes, she looked up at him as her body buzzed cheerfully.

He met her tender gaze with more affection than she had ever seen; his expression soft and gentle and every bit as unnerving as the night he came to her door. She was still adapting to this vulnerable part of him. The sacred side of Harvey Specter in love.

Placing a hand on his cheek, she rubbed her thumb over the scratchy surface, watching how a cocky grin appeared on his lips.

"I know," she teased, squealing in surprise when he flipped them over, pinning her down and kissing her vehemently, their tongues tangled in a dance filled with passion and delight.

They both panted when Harvey eventually pulled back.

"Good."

He dipped down again and this time the kiss was lazy with every intention to make her forget she had something to say, still.

"Mmph, Harvey," she finally managed.

"Mmm," he grumbled, annoyed at the interruption. He clearly wasn't done kissing her, so he moved on to leaving featherlight kisses on her jaw and chin, ready to move to her collarbone.

Hey," she coaxed, in an attempt to persuade his eyes to focus on her.

It took a moment for him to relent, but when he did, she all but melted straight out from under him, overwhelmed by the emotions crashing into her at once.

"I love you, too."

The grin he threw her reached from ear to ear, even when he pressed his smile against her lips. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Pegtastic – Harvey and Donna get in the boxing ring for a sparring sess (he's teaching her or she challenges him) they end up making out. Hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know by leaving a review :)


End file.
